1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming fine patterns of a semiconductor device, and/or more particularly, to methods of forming fine patterns by a double-patterning process.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integrity of semiconductor devices increases, design rules of components in the semiconductor device are reduced. When fabricating a semiconductor device having fine patterns configured for corresponding to tendency (or, inclination or leaning) of high-integrated semiconductor devices, it is necessary to realize fine patterns exceeding the resolution limitations of a photolithography process. In addition, a technology that may form patterns having fine widths while reducing processing times for forming a mask layer is necessary.